


Irresistible

by becauseitrhymes



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, Edging, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, no sex but lots of other smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitrhymes/pseuds/becauseitrhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry edges Louis with his fingers, and there's fluff absolutely everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really sorry if there are any really stupid mistakes with grammar, punctuation, spacing etc, I write my works on Word and transfer them onto here, and editing on ao3 proves to get incredibly tedious. anyway, have a lovely day :)

            “Thought you’d gone away.” Louis says as he steps out into the dark sunroom.

            Harry turns around and looks at the boy, the empyreal boy, who stands before him. 

            “Wouldn’t know where to go if you weren’t there.” Harry says softly as he takes a couple of steps towards Louis.

            Louis smiles and looks towards the sky, staring up through the glass roof. “‘S a clear night.” He shifts from one foot to the other and looks back down. “Can see all the stars. Pretty.”

            “They don’t quite compare to you,” Harry whispers and they watch each other for a few moments.

            He notices the way the white lights shine on Louis’ eyes, making them look gentle and happy and content. He notes way the moonlight makes his flushed skin glow. The yellow shadows on his face, the same navy blue sheets that every boy seems to have wrapped around his naked waist and the way his eyes are smiling in a way only Harry gets to see. The whole picture reminds Harry of Van Gogh’s _Starry Night_ and it makes him feel happy, reminds him of what it was like to fall in love.

            Harry walks up to Louis and strokes his cheek, leaving a little distance between their bare chests, in an attempt to make them more wanting for each other’s contact.

            “You’re teasing again.” Louis says in same tone Harry had before.

            “I love you.” Harry replies simply, connecting their lips briefly. He pulls away to talk. “So, so much.”

            Louis grins and re-connects their lips. It’s simple, the kiss, but its simplicity is muffled by the passion that emits from both boys, passion that mingles in the place they’re joined.

            Harry can feel his skin is hot from their intimacy minutes before, and there’s curls that have fallen from his bun that stick to his sweaty cheeks, that he has to push behind his ears. Louis smells like sex and brown sugar and Harry’s Armani cologne and Harry wants to absolutely drown in it.

            “I love you more, Sunshine.” Harry chuckles at the name, stroking a finger over the middle of Louis’ scalp, stopping at his neck. “With every clear sky in the world.”

            And honestly, Louis loves Harry like he’s just offered to hang the moon next to his window. Harry knows that if he asked, that’s what Louis’d try to do.

            Louis grabs Harry’s wrist and pulls him gently towards the record player they bought from a market when they were in America.

            Louis giggles and puts the needle onto the vinyl, starting the soft tune of piano and violin.

            “You know I don’t dance well, angel.” Harry smiles as Louis holds his waist, letting the sheet drop so they’re both standing naked in the stuffy flat.

            “Neither do I,” He sways his hips slowly to the music. “I have no clue how to co-ordinate. None at all.”

            Harry laughs and rests his chin on the shorter boys head.

            “We’ll dance like people who don’t know how to dance.” Louis stamps the words into Harry’s skin, into the same place he sucked one of the many lavender bruises scattered over the boy’s body.

            They sway completely out of beat and Louis is giggling like a schoolgirl, until their naked cocks brush against each other and Louis lets out a breathy sound.

            “You okay?” Harry questions.

            “Yeah, I’m alright.” Louis breathes and presses up hard against Harry so suddenly that the younger boy stumbles back a step.

            “Eager, angel? Thought we’d finished just ten minutes ago.” Now that they’re away from the tiny sunroom, the only light washing into the room is from the fairy lights above the window that flicker every so often. But Harry can still see the golden reflection on his boy’s tan skin and the rose colour that dusts his cheeks.

            “You’re irresistible, H.” Louis smiles slowly and then gets caught up in his thoughts (Harry can see it in his eyes when he’s distracted, he knows his boy well), as he starts to hum their song (Louis loves that song, “reminds me of you, H, so I’ll always sing it to you,” he had put it.)

            “ _Midnight, doesn’t last forever, dark turns to light. Heartache, flips my world around, I’m falling down, down, down, that’s why_ ,”

            Louis doesn’t snap out of it until Harry presses their lips together again.

            Harry moves his hands from Louis’ thin waist to his neck, wrapping his arms around the back and pulling on his hair.

            “ _It makes your lips, so kissable_ ,” Louis sings to Harry quietly, leaving their lips pressed together as they kiss. Louis laughs childishly, kissing Harry a little more passionately.

            _“And your kiss, unmissable,_ ” The younger boy joins in, stroking his finger over the prominent cheekbone on Louis’ face.

            Louis grabs Harry’s giant hand in his tiny one, holding onto his pointer finger, much like a newborn child would, and dropping their hands down by their sides so they brush Louis’ hip.

            “ _Your fingertips, so touchable,”_ He breathes as Harry breaks the kiss. They look into each other’s eyes, and it’s night sky meeting dark forest, irises deeper in colour in the tenebrous room.

            “ _And your eyes_ , _irresistible_.” His voice is almost inaudible now. Harry takes Louis by surprise, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him up so his thighs are wrapped around the tall boy’s waist. Louis squeaks, and then giggles as Harry pecks his nose.

            “I hope I’m not too heavy,” Louis murmurs.

            “You weigh a pound, Tommo.” Harry puts his hands under Louis’ arse to support him, his middle finger over his rim, and Louis sighs.

            “Haz?” Louis raises an eyebrow as if asking for something, and when Harry gives him a look, Louis elaborates. “Will you finger me, Haz?”

            Louis’ tone is innocent, even when the situation is anything but, and Harry’s eyes go wide as realization hits him.

            “Yeah, yeah, ‘course,” Harry moves to set Louis down on the couch to their left, but Louis shakes his head.

            “Hold me against the wall.” He says softly, and well, who is Harry to decline?

            Harry walks the three metres to the wall and gently pushes Louis’ back against it, so he’s trapped between the white paint and Harry’s warm, warm body. Both of his hands are wrapped around Harry’s neck, playing with the long waves of hair that fall past his shoulders.

            “So strong,” Louis comments as Harry uses only one arm to hold him up, the other splayed across Louis’ arse with a dry finger circling his rim.

            “Shit, lube’s in the bedroom.” Harry groans.

            The Doncaster boy grins, reaching one arm to Harry’s wrist and pulling it up to his lips. He kisses Harry’s knuckles, and then wraps his mouth around two long fingers (Louis isn’t too sure which two, but he doesn’t really care either).

            Louis looks up at Harry, making eye contact through his eyelashes. Harry groans when he moves his gaze down and watches Louis suck on his fingers, his cheeks hollowing slightly, making his cheekbones look even sharper.

            Once Louis decides Harry’s fingers are wet enough, he moves his mouth off them and Harry stays staring at him whilst his arm moves back to its original position.

            “You ready?” He asks and Louis nods.

            Harry pushes a finger in and immediately goes to stroking Louis’ walls. Louis is still stretched from a little while ago, making it easy for Harry to slip in. The smaller boy moans and Harry pushes further, adding a second, searching for Louis’ prostate with his giant fingers.

            “Yeah, H, please,” Louis whimpers and pushes his forehead into Harry’s, grinding down on his fingers as much as he can without tampering with Harry’s grip that holds him up. Their lips touch, but they don’t kiss.

            “Y’ alright, Lou? Do you want me to go faster?”

            “Yeah, H, whatever, d-do whatever,” Harry gently slides the older boy down the wall then, keeping his fingers inside him all the way to the floor. Louis ends up with his back up against the wall, legs spread wide, with Harry on his knees and one arm stroking Louis’ bicep.

            “I’m gonna edge you, Louis.” Harry kisses Louis’ wet mouth for a second, and then pulls away. “You tell me when you’re about to come, okay? If you don’t, I’ll stop touching you and you’ll get a ruined one.” Louis nods quickly.

            He squeaks when Harry hits his prostate, then giggles when Harry smiles against his lips.

            “You’re so fucking cute.” Harry laughs. Louis winks at him in an attempt to be sexy (it just ends up being endearingly silly), but cries out as Harry increased the pace of his fingers, adding another after he feels Louis can take it. The boy’s toes curl in pleasure and he sighs Harry’s name, over and over again as if he’s quietly chanting it.

            “God, Ha-arry, I’m gonna come if y-you go that, ah, fast,” Louis pants and Harry doesn’t slow down. “Shit, okay, yeah, yeah. I’m really close, H."

            Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis quickly and promptly goes to his cock, giving the slit a feather-like touch. Louis arches his back and grabs at Harry’s hair, pulling roughly. Harry makes sure his contact with Louis is slight and not quite enough to make him come, enough to make him desperate and enough to give him only a tiny amount of pleasure.

            Once Louis seems to have calmed down a fraction, Harry pushes his fingers back into his hole, with the added lubrication of the precum he collected. Louis keens and his hips roll, and if that movement isn’t fucking erotic, Harry doesn’t know what is.

            He searches absentmindedly for the small boy’s nerves again, and when he gets there, he taps against them and then quickly pulls away, repeating the action until he gets a half-frustrated, half-blissed-out groan from Louis.

            “When can I come, H? It feels so good,” He sighs and Harry shrugs.

            “Think you can hold off for a couple minutes?” Harry murmurs against his mouth. Louis nods a little and then shifts his tiny hand down to Harry’s dick and grips on, wanking him off slowly. Harry gasps and begins to move his fingers a little faster, so Louis pushes down on his fingers.

            Louis rolls his head back and it hits the wall. “Ouch,” he mutters and Harry laughs, pecking Louis on the side of his mouth. “’S not f-funny, H.”

            “You’re always funny, Lou, you’re my little comedian.”

            “I- ah- I am not little, you bastard. I’m mighty.” Louis reprimands Harry for his comment, before an upsurge of arousal and pleasure comes over him, forcing him to quickly grab the base of his cock to stop him from coming.

            “But you’re not, darling.” Harry whispers and thrusts his fingers in a little faster. “You’re very little indeed. My little Lou.” His big palm goes to lie on Louis’ stomach, covering a good portion of it. Louis glares at him, but Harry just can’t help it, because his dick twitches every time he thinks of how big he is compared to his boyfriend. “Such a tiny boy.”

            The words that come from Harry’s mouth are far from being dirty, and Louis’ eyes actually roll back when he thinks of the contrast of the situation with Harry’s comments.

            “I’m goi-ing to come, Harry, please, please Hazza,” Louis groans and hits his head against the wall again, not caring about the loud _thud_ and the dull pain that clusters in his skull.

            Harry removes his fingers once again and latches his teeth onto Louis’ earlobe, his hand going to his dick. There’s a lot more precum now. Harry feels it on his fingers and moves his attention to it. It drips down his cock and onto his upper thigh and Louis notices Harry staring at it, making his cock slip out a few more drops. It genuinely looks like he’s used lube, and it’s obscene. He looks up to Louis, and his eyes just fill with ardour and lust and he cannot take it anymore.

            “Holy fuck, angel, you’re so fucking hot.” Harry croaks out and shifts down to rub at Louis’ rim while his tongue laps at his dick. When he stops, it’s to get up to Louis’ lips, and he makes sure Louis can taste himself, taste how incredible it is.

            Harry would swallow poison if it tasted like Louis.

            When Louis manages to talk, it sounds strangled and tight. “I’m s-so close, Ha- oh, fuck, yes,- so close,”

            Harry gribs on to Louis’ dick with a firm hand, and finally, _finally_ starts stroking him quickly in time with his fingers. “Let go, Angel.”

             Louis has always been incredibly responsive and astoundingly sensitive during anything he does with Harry. Maybe it’s the fact that Harry and everything he does is just absolutely breathtaking to Louis, or the fact that he really is a little bit of a cockslut (he wouldn’t deny it, neither would Harry), but when Harry adds the full pleasure on his cock, he loses it.

            Louis tries to abstain from coming, trying to prolong the euphoria for as long as he possibly can. He tips back and forth on the edge of orgasm, and with the constant, built up pressure on his prostate and the way his boyfriend grinds his palm over the head of his wet cock, he falls past the limit, waves upon waves of utter bliss consuming him.

            “ _HarryHarryfuckHarryHarryHarry,yes,”_ Louis loses all of his control and his thighs start shaking. His come blurts out in thick, long ribbons, reaching his chest and his lips and his hair. “It’s so good, f-feels so, so, so good,” He sobs and Harry slows his movements, just slightly, but keeps them fast enough for Louis to ride out his orgasm. Louis sees Harry choke and come too, and Louis almost fucking dies, because Harry just came to the sight of Louis.

            When it’s over, his cock twitches with aftershocks and his mind fogs up, as if it were full of clouds.

            “I fucking love you, so fucking much,” He whispers. Harry smiles and grabs him to cuddle.

            “You came without touching yourself.” He giggles and Harry blushes.

            “You’re beautiful. Staggeringly beautiful, Louis.”

            “But enough to make to come untouched, H?”

            “Yes, L, that much.”

They keep kind of quiet, only listening to Louis’ evening-out breaths, the crackle of the record player they forgot to turn off, and Harry’s humming.

            Harry moves so he’s eye to eye with his boy. They’re so close to each other that the blue is out of focus, yet it’s still the prettiest shade of anything Harry has ever seen.

_It's in your lips, and in your kiss_

_It's in your touch, and your fingertips,_

_And it's in all the things and other things, that make you who you are,_

_And your eyes,_

_Irresistible._


End file.
